celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Noblesse Oblige NPCs/Followers
The NO has their fair share of NPCs and followers. NPCs Crimean Soldiers: A number of men and women lived in the castle as guards. Noble youths from the outlying regions were sent to the castle as part of their education, and were taught humility in the traditional way - working in the mess hall and kitchens, serving others. All soldiers carried a spear or longbow, and most also wore an arming sword. While the sentries were dressed in lighter armour, the guards favoured splintmail. For a time, with the Regent's blessing and some roughshod training from Dart, some showed promise as axemen. Those not stationed at Barrow Shander were killed in action Castle Staff: By necessity, the castle housed a large population of live-in staff to attend to the upkeep of it and its soldiers. Cooks, stablehands, messengers, and servants fell under this category. While each section had a uniform tailored to their occupation, all of them wore a yellow tabard emblazoned with Crimea's floral emblem. Many workers and civilians were able to flee the castle under the cover of battle, and have become refugees in Barrow Shander. With the shock of the colder climate and the lack of resources among the scattered group, some have perished entirely while many have succumbed to cold-related diseases. Nobility: At any given time, noble men and women from the different regions of Crimea - with the exception of Felirae - were in the castle. They and their retinue chose to stay in estates outside of Melior, and came to the castle to petition the regent and participate in Melior's social occasions. Some escaped the castle in the evacuation led by Saber, but many are presently unaccounted for. Notna: Notna was the castle's treasurer, and is approaching middle age. He is not Crimean, but originally a clerk from the Moon. Notna was one of the early tourists to Melior, Crimea's capital, opting for a change of pace after the accidental death of his niece. As much of the castle's inhabitants did not appear in the multiverse, he offered to assist the fledgling Noblesse Oblige and was been a fixture there until the invasion. He made it to Barrow Shander, and began assisting the town with administrative and logistical matters. Hiram: Cornelius Wells preferred the nickname Hiram, which was his middle name. A Crimean through and through, he was born to nobility in the rural region of Arbor and in the second oldest of five. Like all young nobles, he was sent to Crimea Castle as a lad. Hiram's older sister assumed rule of Arbor upon the death of Duke Wells, and for a time he served as her liason between the two distant regions. Hiram married a woman from the capital, and, when she fell pregnant, resigned from his post. Hiram and his bride, Mirabelle, settled in a village not far from the city, and he trained the local militia up until Crimea entered the multiverse. With the castle short of men, he was offered a position as a captain of the guard, and supervised his recruits diligently. Hiram saw many of them die during Hector's attack. His training, shield, and massive armour allowed him to survive the falling rubble and he was fortunate enough to not be engaged directly by the madman and his dragon. The castle's knight-commander was not, and Hiram found himself promoted. The commander was seriously injured when a remote device was detonated near him by an invader. Although he recovered from the attack, he was dispatched by one of Alan's personal retinue during the castle's destruction. Lady Grey: An incorrigibly demanding woman, Lady Grey was naturally a well-known figure around Castle Crimea. Close to five hundred years his senior, she was nonetheless the spouse of Sparrow. Because of his position, she enjoyed deference throughout the castle as regent-consort of Crimea. Such a position did not traditionally carry the same political power as her husband, but Lady Grey's shrewd mind and blunt manner of speech ensured that things largely went her way. She participated in the defense of Hyrule behind the frontlines, picking off demons that got too close to Crimean archers with her blunderbuss, allowing soldiers to concentrate on supporting the tri-faction infantry in turn. Not long after the battle, her seniority to Sparrow became apparent: a reanimated corpse, the 'seams' of her body began to came loose, much to the horror of those around her. It is likely that none besides Sparrow knew she was undead, and not even he appeared to have much knowledge of why she was put to death in the first place. Lady Grey has yet to be located among the Crimean refugees, though it is certain that she assisted with the evacuation of the castle. The worst is feared for her. Ellison: Ellison is the Duke of Felirae, and appears to be related by blood to the previous duke, Ludveck, who waged civil war with Crimea. The popular consensus among Crimean gossips was that he is an illegitimate son of Ludveck. Despite questions about his background, he governed Felirae with a zeal and intensity that borders on fanatical. He is brash, confrontational and haughty, but these qualities and his fierce manner gave pride back to a region shamed for the actions of its previous ruler. Part of his hotheadedness comes from his youth, as Ellison is still a teenager, and generational differences have placed him at odds with Crimean nobility. Such arguments lead Notna, part of a panel of important figures in the castle, to ask Isabella to mediate. While she was able to make a little headway, Ellison stormed out of the meeting after Sparrow appeared unexpectedly to defend the woman. Since then, Felirae has had little contact with the castle, through Ellison or otherwise. It is unknown if he survived the destruction of Crimea and its surrounds. Important NPCs *Sparrow's Dog (Deceased.) *Hope Lady Grey Background Many years ago, during Albion's Age of Heroes, Lady Elvira Grey was known as the mayor of Bowerstone. Known for her beauty and her great influence, the Grey could easily twist the will of people, including heroes like Thunder, with her charm. True to her posh, condescending nature, Lady Grey has several dark secrets hidden from the public, including the fact that she murdered her sister, Amanda, and hid the corpse in the cellar of the Grey house. According to Albion legend she may or may not have married the original Hero of Bowerstone. At some point, she was convicted of being a witch and sentenced to death by dismemberment. Her body was divided into three parts and scattered across Albion. 500 years later, the new hero, Little Sparrow, helps a gravekeeper outside Bowerstone gather the pieces of her and reanimate her. Involvement Lady Grey spent her first few days in the Multiverse alone, but was reunited with her husband after a few days of tracing rumours back to their origin. She was pleased to hear of Sparrow's status as Regent of Crimea and wasted no time in asserting her power (given to her through their marital status) as the First Lady over the land. *Invasion: Lady Grey took part in the battle for Hyrule for a brief amount of time, leading the archer divisions of the Noblesse Oblige army. She was incapacitated by one of Mephistopheles' basic spells, shortly after the battle begun, and has not participated in a battle since. After the battle of Hyrule, Lady Grey refused to engage directly in fights, realizing her allegedly well-toned buttocks and picture-perfect physique were too "fragile" for combat. She has been content with this decision since, and spends her days debating with the nobles that seek the Noblesse Oblige's audience, and leading or interfering with the castle staff in their daily chores. Hiram Background The calm commander of Castle Crimea's knights, and a hero on the battlefield, Cornelius "Hiram" Wells (or simply Hiram, as he prefers not to mention his first or last name) has served Crimea with duty, honor and respect for well over a year now. Despite his short time as Knight Commander, (Promoted after the last Knight Commander was killed in Hector's siege on the castle) Hiram has been a model of discipline and duty to the soldiers of Crimea. Involvement * Godnapping: Hiram was the first to notice Deadpool's disguise and trickery, but ultimately failed to apprehend...or even stall Deadpool from his goal of capturing Amaterasu. A remote blast from one of Deadpool's bombs caused grievous damage to Hiram's armor, and the Knight Commander is currently at his home in a nearby village, recovering from his wounds. Followers Category:NPCs Category:Followers